Yo cuidaré de ti (Spin-off de Amo del Universo)
by MCS20
Summary: Esto no es un fic... más o menos. Esta es la historia de Matt y Pam, personajes del Amo del Universo (más conocido como el fic del psicópata para algunos). CAPÍTULO 5
1. Chapter 1

**Esto no es un fic... más o menos. Esta es la historia de Matt y Pam, personajes de Amo del Universo (más conocido como el fic del psicópata para algunos). Aquí Beckett y Castle no tienen mucha importancia, así que no sé yo si esto tendrá muchos lectores, pero para dos personajes que puedo decir que son míos y no prestados me apetecía escribir sobre ellos. Comienza justo el día antes de la visita de Matt a Castle del episodio 37 del fic. Espero que os guste, aunque sea un poquito. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La puerta se cerró con demasiada fuerza, sobresaltándola. Asustada y con la mano en el pecho miró hacia el escaparte, pero como ya sabía, él no estaba ahí. _Basta Pam, supéralo_. Pero no era tan fácil, superar un trauma así no era algo que se consiguiese en un día… ni en unos años. Soltó un suspiro triste antes de dirigirse a la trastienda y volver con un par de tinteros y un plumero. Los limpió cuidadosamente antes de colocarlos en uno de los elegantes aparadores de cristal en los que mostraba las antigüedades que vendía. Se apartó, mirando con cariño a su alrededor, aquello era todo suyo, su tienda, su trabajo y le encantaba. Ella misma buscaba cada objeto, cada pintura, cada libro entre mercadillos, internet y coleccionistas y negociaba con tesón para sacar el mejor precio. Estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había conseguido y especialmente de haberlo mantenido. Sí, su negocio era lo único que ese cabrón no le había quitado.

-¿Otra vez pensando?

Su empleada, una joven de mirada divertida y cabello muy corto se acercó a ella y le entregó una muñeca de trapo que había arreglado con sus propias manos. Pam la había contratado porque le recordaba a ella al salir de la universidad, llena de vida y de ilusión. Forzó una sonrisa y negó.

-La has dejado como nueva –la halagó -. A ver si ahora me van a decir que no es antigua –la regañó falsamente.

-Lleva la etiqueta de su artesano –repuso. Pam asintió y colocó la bonita muñeca junto con otros juguetes. Un rasguño en un caballito de madera llamó su atención y se agachó para examinarlo.

-¿Quieres que me ocupe también de ese?

-Pues… -lo observó por unos minutos, con ayuda de la pequeña lupa que llevaba a todas partes -. No, parece un defecto del juguetero, lo dejaremos así.

-Como quieras, pues si no necesitas nada más… -La chica la miró con timidez. Pam sonrió, Miranda acababa de empezar una relación y se la veía ansiosa. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia al recordar los tiempos en los que ella también se comportaba como una adolescente. Se sintió vieja pensando así. _Estúpida, sólo tienes treinta años, deja de sentirte como una vieja_. Volvió la mirada hacia la joven y señaló la puerta.

-Vamos, vete.

-¡Gracias! –Alegremente le dio un beso en la mejilla y cogió su bolso y chaqueta, acercándose de nuevo a ella para darle otro beso antes de salir por la puerta radiante de felicidad.

El resto de la tarde fue demasiado tranquilo, salvo por la visita de un par de turistas que se marcharon con las manos vacías tras mirar durante casi una hora y un anciano que se llevó la muñeca de trapo.

-Para mi mujer, ¿sabe usted?, ella tenía una muy parecida cuando era una niña con trenzas.

-Seguro que le encantará –aseguró -. ¿La quiere para regalo?

-Sí, por favor.

Cuando el hombre se marchó Pam comenzó a guardar en sus cajas plumas estilográficas, pequeñas brújulas, llaves de hierro y demás objetos pequeños que siempre guardaba al terminar el día y sacaba de nuevo al abrir. Trataba de decidir si debía guardar también las plumas de los nuevos tinteros cuando su móvil la interrumpió, sobresaltándola de nuevo. Aún nerviosa sonrió débilmente al ver la pantalla. Matt.

-¿Matt?

-Preciosa –la saludó.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó preocupada. ¿Se habría arrepentido?

-Nada. Siempre te pones en lo peor, ¿eh? –se rio. Pam se sintió mejor al oírle así, Matt siempre conseguía mejorar su humor. Lástima que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con sus miedos. Y sin embargo se había propuesto intentarlo, con él, quería superarlo. Lo necesitaba. -¿Has salido ya?

-Estaba a punto.

-Bien, acabo de salir y no tengo ganas de cocinar, ¿te apetece una buena pizza?

-Matt… no sé.

-Vamos Pam, es un local, lleno de gente. Piensa en una pizza recién hecha, con sus bordes crujientes, el queso fundido… dime que no se te hace la boca agua.

-Está bien –terminó cediendo -. Pero yo elijo.

-Hecho –dijo, triunfante. Luego cambió su tono de voz -. Si la pides vegetal te calentaré el trasero. Te paso a buscar.

Colgó. Pam se sorprendió a sí misma mirándose al espejo y viéndose con una autentica sonrisa en el rostro y sintiéndose excitada ante la mención de unos azotes. Quizás no estuviera tan lejos de curarse.

Una media hora después estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Matt. Éste la había recibido con un duro beso y le había abierto la puerta del vehículo, sentándose a su lado y arrancando sin hablar.

-¿Dónde está la pizzería? –preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Cerca del club –respondió, mirándola de reojo. Pam se encogió en su asiento, nerviosa -. Olvídate de eso por un rato. Ahora sólo vamos a darnos un buen atracón a pizza, relájate.

-Lo intento.

Aparcó cerca del restaurante y dejó que ella eligiese mesa. Era una de las secuelas del trauma, ella necesitaba poder decidir, incluso en pequeños detalles como ese.

-Ahí –señaló una mesa para dos situada junto a la ventana. Él asintió y separó su silla, acercándola a la mesa. –Que caballero –le dijo con una risita.

-Quedamos pocos –respondió, sentándose frente a ella. Cogió la carta y se la entregó. Mientras ella ojeaba entre los numerosos ingredientes un camarero se acercó a tomarles nota.

-¿Qué van a beber?

-Una cerveza para mí y una coca-cola para la señorita, por favor. –Pam levantó la mirada, él se enfrentó a ella -. No vas a beber alcohol, no esta noche.

-¿Y si hubiera querido otra cosa? –replicó. Él la miró, repentinamente serio -. Princesa… sabes que no deseas sólo el control en la cama, sino que te gusta sentirse dominada en otros aspectos de tu vida…

-Shhh, no podemos hablar de esto aquí –dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

-… si de verdad quieres recuperar tu vida como sumisa y disfrutar de ella, tendrás que empezar a ceder algo del control –concluyó.

-No quiero… no quiero volver a ser una sumisa… todo el tiempo. Ya lo hice y fue horrible –murmuró, temblando al pensar en su exmarido. Aún recordaba como él había comprado cordero para navidad y ella había sugerido que prefería pavo. Él se había cabreado y Pam había acabado encadenada durante la nochebuena, mientras abajo su familia y amigos cenaban tranquilamente creyendo que ella se encontraba enferma. Aquella había sido la primera de muchas noches llorando, pero eso se había acabado. Nadie volvería a decirle lo que podía comer y lo que no.

-Pam –Matt le tomó la mano y la acarició, haciendo círculos con el pulgar -. Yo no soy él, jamás te haría daño. He pedido una coca-cola para ti porque el alcohol hoy no te conviene, no sabiendo lo que haremos después. No te hace mucha gracia el agua sin gas y aquí no hay de la que te gusta, tampoco te gustan los refrescos de sabores.

Ella se quedó callada, ¿cómo podía él recordar esos detalles? Miró la mano que seguía sobre la suya, esperando. –Creo que ya sé que pedir –terminó diciendo. Matt sonrió.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y amenizada por una agradable charla sobre sus respectivos trabajos. Él le contó como una bonita husky había tenido ocho cachorros y comentó de pasada que el dueño quería regalarlos. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar en tener un cachorrito en sus brazos, sería agradable tener a alguien que la recibiera al volver a casa, alguien a quien poder dar un poco de cariño, pero luego miro a un lado, sus ojos tristes. _Si no sé cuidar de mí misma no puedo cuidar de un cachorro_.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué nuevos chismes has encontrado? –Pam levantó la vista, indignada.

-¡No son chismes! Son antigüedades con un gran val… -Se calló al ver la risa en sus ojos, le tiró una bolita de papel que había hecho con el envoltorio de los crossinis. Matt la atrapó al vuelo.

-Tirarle cosas a tu señor… al final si que voy a tener que ponerte sobre mis rodillas.

-Shhhh –lo hizo callar, el camarero estaba en la mesa contigua, atendiendo una mesa. Matt sonrió, era divertido verla tan nerviosa. Luego miró su reloj.

-Yo estoy lleno y se hace tarde, ¿vas a querer postre?

-No puedo comer nada más.

-Pediré la cuenta, entonces.

Al salir del restaurante una desagradable brisa los golpeó. Matt le frotó los hombros antes de tomarla de la mano. El club estaba a unos diez minutos andando.

-¿Lista para volver a jugar? –Le preguntó. El llamativo cartel con el nombre del local "Pauline Réage" atraía a amos y sumisos como polillas a la luz, pero no ocurría lo mismo con una sumisa aterrada.

-Creo que sí.

Matt pidió su llave y se dirigió al ascensor, con ella detrás. A cada paso que daban podía sentir como su miedo crecía. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

-Relájate, nena. Te estoy oyendo respirar de aquí.

-Lo siento…

-Lo siento, señor –le recordó. Ella respingó, cuando salieron del ascensor comprendió que Matt ya había adoptado su posición de amo. La condujo hasta una de las habitaciones privadas y la miró.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Tus palabras de seguridad?

-Rojo y amarillo, señor.

Matt abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, dejándola entrar. Pam arrastró los pies hasta el centro de la habitación, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. –Desnúdate –El amo le ordenó.

La dureza de la voz escondía una ternura que pocos notarían, pero ella, acostumbrada al enojo y la crueldad se sintió reconfortada ante la orden. Además, él era el único que había visto sus cicatrices, aquel día en que la había sacado de su casa casi muerta. Apartando los recuerdos se quitó la ropa, prenda a prenda y la dejó pulcramente doblada sobre una silla. Luego se colocó junto al hombre y adoptó la posición de una sumisa: arrodillada, las rodillas separadas, la mirada baja. Matt le acarició el cabello.

-Muy bien, princesa. Estoy orgulloso.

Pam cerró los ojos, saboreando las palabras. Muchos no podrían entender por qué para una sumisa esas palabras son música para los oídos. Con la cabeza gacha escuchó como Matt se desvestía, quitándose la camisa y los zapatos, pero dejándose el pantalón negro. El prácticamente vestido y ella totalmente desnuda. Él el amo. Ella la sumisa.

-Esta noche vamos a limitarnos a recordar conceptos –dijo, tomando una silla y sentándose frente a ella. Pam alzó la vista, confusa. Él le acarició la mejilla -. No vamos a follar, Pam.

En otros tiempos se hubiera decepcionado, pero ahora aquello la tranquilizó. Quería recordar la diversión de los juegos, pero no estaba lista para tanto.

-En pie –ordenó. Se levantó y esperó. Podía ver en los ojos de Matt una chispa de excitación, al igual que la preocupación por ella, pero sobre todo veía la tenacidad, el control. Él sabía qué hacer. –Muy bien. Veamos… si te digo que te has portado mal y quiero darte unos azotes, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

Frunció el ceño, no había hecho nada que mereciera un castigo, pero él seguía esperando, su rostro endureciéndose a medida que pasaban los minutos. Tragó saliva antes de situarse a su derecha y preguntarle con la mirada. Él asintió. Se colocó sobre su regazo, boca abajo, su culo sobre sus piernas, su cabeza cerca del suelo. –Perfecto –la felicitó y eso volvió a hacerla sonreír a pesar de la postura. Matt aprovechó para acariciarle el trasero, surcado de blanquecinas marcas al igual que su espalda. Mentalmente maldijo al ex de la preciosa mujer que tenía sobre su regazo. Notó como ella se retorcía, pero no por miedo, sino por excitación. _Eso es, cariño, déjate llevar._ Pasó la mano entre sus pliegues, notando como algo de lubricación. Aún no, pensó. Siguió acariciándola y de repente levantó la mano y la azotó, justo entre las nalgas.

-¡Ay! –Pam gritó, sorprendida, no esperaba ese golpe. Su corazón se aceleró y notó como se ponía más húmeda. Ya no recordaba lo mucho que a su cuerpo le gustaban las pequeñas dosis de dolor.

-¿Algún problema, nena? –Volvió la cabeza hacia él, que esperaba, con la mano justo en el lugar donde le había pegado, reteniendo el calor. Bajó la mirada, tragando saliva.

-No… -Siseó cuando él volvió a azotarla, de nuevo en el centro.

-¿No se te ha olvidado nada?

-No, señor. Lo siento, señor. Perdóname, señor –dijo a toda prisa, ese había dolido de verdad. Matt se rio y con cuidado la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Había olvidado lo encantadora que eres –Pam entrecerró los ojos, mientras se frotaba, dolorida. Él la cogió de la mano y la llevó al otro lado de la habitación. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Una cruz de San Andrés. Con ataduras. No, eso no. Comenzó a hiperventilar. –Pam –Se obligó a mirarlo, sus piernas dejarían de sostenerla en cualquier momento -. Sólo será un par de minutos, cuando te veas ahí atada y te des cuenta de que no pasa nada te sentirás mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

-No… no quiero… -casi lloriqueó.

-Pam, tranquila –volvió a frotarle los brazos, los hombros, reconfortándola, pero ella negó, tratando de soltarse.

-No –lloró -. ¡Rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo!

Matt no insistió más, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó. _Ya la has asustado, idiota_.

-Shh… ya pasó, cariño, no te ataré, ya está…

La llevó en brazos hasta un sillón y se sentó allí con ella, dejándola llorar hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida por el agotamiento. –Duerme… yo cuidaré de ti.

Sintió como ella caía en un profundo sueño y agotado sacó el teléfono. Esperaba que él no estuviera ocupado con la policía. Necesitaba ayuda. Y para esto sólo podía confiar en Richard Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Matt colgó el teléfono, aliviado. Rick tenía sus propios problemas con su nueva sumisa, una preciosa inspectora con mucho carácter y pocas ganas de ceder el control, pero siempre podía contar con él en casos así. Además, sabía que el escritor sentía mucho aprecio hacia Pam. Al día siguiente iría a su loft y hablarían sobre el siguiente paso a dar con la anticuaria, ahora debía ocuparse de ella.

_-Puta, no sirves para nada. _

_-Por favor amo, basta, no puedo más –suplicó. _

_-Calla. Eres mía. Tu cuerpo es mío y haré con él lo que me plazca –alzó de nuevo el látigo y golpeó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como la sangre empapaba su piel. Sollozó. Iba a matarla. No podría sobrevivir a aquello. La mataría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si no podía escapar, al menos no quería ver. Pero un nuevo latigazo la hizo volver. -¡Mírame, zorra! _

_-Amo… por favor…_

_-¡Cállate! _

-Pam –la zarandeó –Pam, despierta.

-No, no por favor, para, por favor… -Pam lloraba en sueños. Preocupado, Matt se levantó y la dejó sobre la cama, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Pam, despierta –murmuró, su voz dulce. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Y el látigo? ¿Por qué la sangre ya no corría por su espalda? Temblando clavó su mirada en los ojos de Matt, perdiéndose en el verde intenso. Él suspiró, lo había asustado -. Ya pasó, era una pesadilla.

-Lo sé –murmuró, apartando la vista, avergonzada. Sabía muy bien que era una pesadilla, llevaba teniéndola durante meses, años. Matt le apartó el pelo de la cara, pegado a su frente por el sudor.

-¿Has hablado con Amanda de esto?

Amanda era su terapeuta. Una mujer especializada en traumas sexuales y casos de abusos y maltrato doméstico. Pam se sonrojó, él la miró, extrañado. Luego torció el gesto.

-¿Pam? ¿Has dejado la terapia?

Asintió, sin mirarlo. Él resopló. –No puedes hacer eso –masculló. Ella levantó la cabeza, con rabia.

-Sí puedo. Es mi vida, que quieras follar conmigo no te da derecho a meterte en… -se calló de golpe. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Matt no quería follársela, quería ayudarla. Eran amigos y ella una desagradecida. –Lo siento –susurró.

-No sé si darte unos azotes por esa impertinencia o dejarlo para cuando estés menos cansada.

-¿Puedo elegir? –puso cara de niña pequeña, aliviada de que él no le hubiera dado más importancia a su réplica de la que le daría un amo disgustado por el comportamiento de su sumisa. Él aguantó la risa.

-No. Bocabajo –le indicó, fingiendo una frialdad que estaba lejos de sentir. Pam obedeció enseguida, discutir sólo empeoraba los castigos y siendo sincera consigo misma quería aquellos azotes, eran la mejor manera de olvidar las manos de su ex…

-¡Auch! –gritó. El azote fue duro, inesperado. Apretó los puños y miró hacia él.

-Serán diez –le dijo, impasible.

-Sí, señor –gruñó, dolorida. Esta vez él no pudo evitarlo y se rio.

-Sé una niña buena y después te compraré un helado –le dijo como si fuera una cría de seis años.

-¡Oh, sí, sí, helado! ¿Puedo elegir el sabor, papá? –continuó con el juego, poniendo una horrible voz infantil.

-No –contestó y la azotó de nuevo, esta vez en la sensible zona donde su trasero se unía a sus muslos. Ella gimió, empezando a dudar de que el dolor fuera el objetivo de las azotainas. El calor de las palmadas la animaba y cuando recibió la quinta se sorprendió a sí misma alzando las caderas hacia él. Matt la acarició y luego presionó su culo hacia el colchón. –Creo que esto está dejando de ser un castigo –comentó. Y le dio tres más, rápidas.

Pam sintió como la humedad corría entre sus piernas. Hacía siglos que no se sentía así. Volvió a alzarse, esperando el siguiente, ansiosa. Matt volvió a empujarla hacia abajo.

-Quédate quieta, princesa.

Pam trató de relajarse, pero su cuerpo había cobrado vida propia. Cada azote la hacía revivir, despertando de un largo sueño. Él sabía lo que hacía. Ella contó mentalmente, nueve, diez. Y luego suspiró, queriendo más. Pero él paró, no sólo de azotarla, sino de tocarla. Se levantó, en silencio, parecía debatir consigo mismo. Pam miró sobre su hombro, sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto a un amo dudando. Aquello era… confuso.

Matt le acarició distraídamente sobre las nalgas maltratadas mientras meditaba sobre su siguiente paso. Ella estaba excitada, eso lo tenía claro. Parar podía disminuir la poca confianza que ella tenía en él como amo; seguir podía llevarla a otro ataque de pánico.

-¿Amo? –la voz asustada de Pam interrumpió sus pensamientos. -¿He hecho algo mal?

Él se sentó a su lado, tranquilizándola con la mirada. –No, cariño. Todo está bien. –La obligó a incorporarse para tomarla desde la nuca y besarla. Se apartó cuando sus propios latidos comenzaron a superar los de ella. _Por ahí no, no hoy_. –Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo –le dijo, ladeando la cabeza hacia la cruz. Pam negó. –Pam…

-No quiero.

-Pam, escúchame, si no lo intentas jamás volverás a disfrutar de esto.

-He dicho que no –replicó, su voz helada. Al instante palideció, su ex jamás hubiera permitido que le hablara así, él le hubiera dado un bofetón y después…

-Está bien –respondió, levantándose. Lo miró sorprendida, Matt cogió las ropas dobladas y se las entregó sin mirarla. –Vístete, la sesión ha terminado.

-Estás enfadado –susurró, notando un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué no la comprendía?

-No lo estoy –contestó, esperándola apoyado junto a la puerta.

-Pero te he decepcionado –insistió. Dolía que un amo la mirase así, dolía más que los golpes. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tu cuerpo deja de ser mío en el momento en que me dices no.

-Yo no… no puedo hacer esto… no hoy.

-¿Te recuerdo a él? –le preguntó de repente. Ella no contestó, agachó la mirada, sin poder hablar. Matt suspiró.

-Termina de vestirte, te llevaré a casa.

-Matt…

-Pam, déjalo. Estás cansada, te he presionado demasiado pronto. Vamos, es tarde.

Aguantando el llanto se vistió y salió al pasillo, sin esperarle. Matt la siguió en silencio, sintiéndose culpable al notar como trataba de esconderse de él. Sin decirle nada la tomó de la mano y se la acarició mientras caminaba con ella hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro la abrazó, con fuerza.

-Lo siento –murmuró -. No estoy enfadado contigo, sino conmigo. No debí presionarte, no tan pronto.

-No te… no… no… no te veo como a él –sollozó.

-Lo sé –le aseguró, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas -. Tranquila.

-Matt… ¿puedo… puedo dormir en tu casa esta noche? –preguntó avergonzada. Él contuvo una sonrisa, se la veía adorable con ese rubor en las mejillas, a pesar de las lágrimas y de los pequeños temblores que aún la atravesaban. Asintió.

Pam se sintió nerviosa, era la primera vez en dos años que dormiría bajo el mismo techo que un hombre. Matt se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar y encendió la luz de su apartamento. La anticuaria sonrió, el piso no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Él se acercó a la cocina y sacó una botella de agua de la nevera. -¿Quieres?

-Sí, por favor.

-Podríamos ver una película si no estás muy cansada.

-Pues… la verdad es que estoy agotada –dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo. Matt suspiró, Pam tenía miedo de hacerlo enfadar, otra secuela de meses de maltrato. El pelirrojo caminó por el pasillo y volvió con una almohada, una manta y su pijama. –Ya sabes dónde están mi habitación y el baño.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?

-Por supuesto.

-No… yo estaré bien en el sofá, vete a la cama.

-Me gusta mi sofá –replicó –Y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-Pero…

-No lo hago por ti, preciosa, sino por mí. Así mañana no podrás negarte cuando te pida que me prepares tortitas para desayunar.

-¿Sigues sin saber cocinar? –se burló.

-Voy por los huevos fritos, la semana que viene me pasaré al nivel dos: salchichas y tortillas.

Empezó a desnudarse, sin pudor, para después tumbarse en el sofá y volverse.

-Apaga la luz, por favor. -Ella negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios y caminó hacia el pasillo.

-Buenas noches, Matt.

-Que descanses.

-o-

Pam se sentía bien, de hecho hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan bien. La mañana había sido divertida; había tratado de enseñar al pelirrojo a cocinar tortitas, pero tras seis quemadas y una pegada a los azulejos de la cocina lo había dejado por imposible y le había "ordenado" poner la mesa. Era extraño darle órdenes a un amo, Jack jamás lo hubiera permitido, pero Matt era… diferente. Él había fruncido el ceño como un niño pequeño, murmurado algo parecido a "no lo hacía tan mal" y sacado el mantel y los cubiertos. Después él se había disculpado, diciendo que tenía dos operaciones y que la llamaría.

-Estás sonriendo –Miranda la miraba como si nunca jamás la hubiera visto feliz y quizás fuera así. Pam se encogió de hombros. –Sienta bien verte contenta. Pareces otra.

-Gracias. ¡Y ahora a trabajar! Ha llegado una colección de primeras ediciones de novelas y quiero que las clasifiques por fechas.

-A sus órdenes. –La joven tomó la caja y se retiró a la trastienda, para dos minutos después gritar de sorpresa.

-¡Pero qué te pasa!

-Podrías haberme avisado –replicó, sosteniendo en alto un ejemplar de _El amante de Lady Chatterley _y otro de_ Delta de Venus_.

-No irás a decirme que te molesta un poco de lectura erótica.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Me puedo quedar con alguno? –preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Supongo que puedes… -repuso volviendo a la tienda.

-Me lo quitarás del sueldo, ¿verdad? -La oyó decir desde el interior.

Matt salió del loft de su buen amigo sintiendo una mezcla entre envidia y felicidad. Parecía que Rick por fin iba a reconocer lo que sentía por aquella inspectora y si no lo hacía sería simplemente por cobardía. Matt había sido testigos de las miles de relaciones basadas exclusivamente en sexo y sumisión que su amigo había tenido a lo largo de los últimos años; él mismo se había ocupado de consolar a algunas de las chicas que se habían visto rechazadas sólo por querer más. Pero con Kate Beckett era distinto, Matt lo había notado la noche en que la había conocido en el club; Rick siempre había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de jugar, jamás apartaba su atención de la sumisa, pero esa vez había ido más allá. Richard Castle amaba a esa mujer y si no se lo decía pronto, Matt le clavaría un bisturí en la yugular. Era su mejor amigo, estaba harto de verlo tan solo. Ella lo hacía feliz. Y él podía hacerla feliz.

Mientras conducía sus pensamientos volvieron hacia la anticuaria. La noche anterior no había ido bien, ella seguía aterrada por mucho que intentase negarlo. Y sin embargo, durante el desayuno le había azotado con la cuchara de echar la masa de tortitas en la mano y lo había mandado a buscar cubiertos y platos. Pam era valiente y quería curarse. Quería olvidar el sufrimiento y él se aseguraría de que así fuera. No pudo evitar reírse al pensar en la cara que pondría cuando le dijese que al día siguiente Richard compartiría la sesión con ellos. Y además la inspectora los acompañaría. Bueno, ella podría disfrutar de la sesión… si no lo mataba antes.

-¡Qué has hecho qué!

Pam no daba crédito. Nada más llegar a su apartamento él la había llamado. Y el cabrón todavía se atrevía a decirle que era para darle buenas noticias.

-Nena, escucha... –Y encima le hablaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. ¡Eso sí que no!

-No escúchame tú, zanahorio, dile a tu amigo que no soy un espectáculo porno, no voy a…

-Pam, preciosa, ¿tengo que recordarte aquella noche?

La anticuaria agradeció que él no pudiera verla en esos momentos, se había puesto roja al recordar el trío que habían hecho los tres cuatro años atrás. Como la habían besado, acariciado… como había estado con los dos a la vez. Se sorprendió abanicándose con una mano mientras que la otra sostenía el teléfono.

-¿Nena? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí… -Pam, céntrate –Lo que te decía, no pienso jugar delante de…

-¿Cuál es el problema? –la interrumpió él.

-¿Aparte de qué no me has avisado y de que llevo siglos siendo completamente monógama?

-Lo primero es lo de menos, como amo que soy no tengo por qué consultarte nada sobre el sexo y en cuanto a lo otro, Rick sólo mirará, no va a tocarte. _No si no quiere que la poli le pegue un tiro en los huevos._

-Matt, no quiero hacerlo –dijo, molesta.

-Parte de tu miedo reside en esa idea de que si te hiciera daño nadie podría protegerte –le respondió, con suavidad -. ¿No te sentirías mejor sabiendo que habrá más alguien allí?

-Tendré que desnudarme delante de él –dijo en apenas un hilito de voz. Enseñarle sus cicatrices, mostrar sus señales de debilidad y de…

-Eres una mujer preciosa con un cuerpo increíble y unas cicatrices que demuestran lo fuerte que eres –le dijo, su voz enojada; ningún amo toleraba autocríticas de una sumisa sobre su cuerpo. Años atrás, cuando ella le había dicho que odiaba sus tetas, demasiado grandes, él la había puesto sobre sus rodillas y le había dejado el culo al rojo vivo. Nunca más había criticado sus pechos. Pero ahora no se trataba de vergüenza por defectos físicos sin importancia, la sola idea de que algún hombre viera su espalda y su trasero cubierto de cicatrices le provocaba nauseas. Pero era Rick… y él había sido muy bueno con ella…

-¿Sigo teniendo mis palabras de seguridad? –preguntó, nerviosa.

-Eso no tienes que preguntarlo –contestó con un bufido. ¡Cómo si fuera a dejarla indefensa!

-Y la inspectora esa… ¿cómo es?

-Impetuosa, contestona, poco dispuesta a obedecer… y además me odia.

-Creo que me caerá bien –comentó, él se rio.

-Venga, cariño, ¿no tienes curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que ha atrapado a Richard Castle?

-¿Sólo estarán ellos?

-Que pronto te olvidas de mí –protestó.

-Matt…

-Nadie más, te lo prometo.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto –murmuró para sí -. Está bien, de acuerdo.

-Espera, ¿has dicho que sí? Porque tenía un ticket para un spa como soborno.

-Sí, idiota, he dicho que sí. Y ahora si no te importa necesito una ducha. –Le colgó, suspirando. Matt estaba loco y ella por seguirle el juego también. En fin, al menos conocería a esa mujer, sentía mucha curiosidad, si había conseguido que Rick volviera a ser el que era antes de lo ocurrido con Kyra, es que debía ser una mujer extraordinaria.

-o-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Lo miró sorprendida, muerta de sueño. Esa mañana no trabaja, Miranda abriría la tienda y ella aprovecharía apra dormir, pero parecía que él tenía otros planes.

-Nos vamos a los Hamptons –anunció.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recomiendo leer el 39 de Amo del Universo antes de leer este. Este capítulo (y el Rick dulce que hay en él) es para Alba, lea o no este fic. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Richard Castle bajó a la cocina y se encontró allí a la sumisa de su mejor amigo, ajetreada entre sartenes y batidoras. Aspiró, sintiendo como se le hacía la boca agua ante el olor a bacon crujiente, huevos revueltos, tortitas y zumo de naranja natural. Se la veía feliz con una espumadera en la mano; sin querer molestarla se acercó sigilosamente y sacó un paquete de café, haciendo que Pam se sobresaltara al oír el ruido de la cafetera.

-¡Rick! ¡Dios, que susto me has dado!

-Estás en mi cocina –le recordó, divertido. Ella se sonrojó. Castle no pudo evitar compararla con su sumisa, Pam tan dulce y vergonzosa; Katherine tan dura y segura de sí misma… y sin embargo era la primera la que nunca había negado sus sentimientos y su sexualidad.

-Siento el desorden –se disculpó, mirando al suelo. El escritor suspiró, no le era difícil imaginar como el cabrón de su ex la habría abofeteado al ver la cocina sucia. Miró a la bonita rubia y se acercó a la vitrocerámica.

-Continua tú con los batidos, yo me ocupo de los huevos y el bacon. Vamos a hacer que esos dos tengan un desayuno decente para variar.

-¿Kate no cocina?

-La verdad es que no lo sé –respondió -. Pero siendo policía dudo que tenga tiempo para cocinar.

-¿Sigue dormida?

-Sí. Lo de anoche fue intenso –Richard sintió algo muy cálido al recordarlo. Kate se había acurrucado en sus brazos y cerrado los ojos tras la escena, dejándose llevar por el relax; el escritor la había llevado hasta su dormitorio y se había echado a su lado. Había pasado horas viéndola dormir, algo que no había hecho con una mujer en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pam tosió, devolviéndolo a la realidad. –Tú también deberías estar durmiendo. ¿No estás cansada?

-Me siento bien –respondió -. Gracias… por cuidarme… ayer.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Estuviste ahí y me diste tu apoyo. Gracias –se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, retirándose rápidamente, con cierta vergüenza. Rick sonrió. Echaba de menos a esa tierna Pam, la misma que siendo apenas una chiquilla iba corriendo a sus brazos a abrazarlo. La que años después y ya convertida en una hermosa mujer no había parado hasta conseguir que él la llevase al _Pauline Réage_, asegurando que quería ser dominada. Con cierta tristeza se preguntó si ella no hubiera sido más feliz si él se hubiera negado. Si no la hubiera llevado al club, Pam jamás habría conocido a su exmarido.

-Bueno –dijo, con formalidad -. Será mejor que me ocupe de ese bacon antes de que se chamusque. ¿Le parece bien, _chef_?

-_Oui_.

Durante un rato estuvieron cocinando en un cómodo silencio. Cada uno ajeno a los pensamiento del otro. El escritor no podía dejar de recordar en la pasión que había experimentado la noche anterior con la inspectora, tan diferente a los anteriores polvos. Pam, por su parte aún sentía en su piel la sensualidad de cada azote; Matt había sido tan paciente con ella... tan dulce. El pobre debía haber pasado una mala noche durmiendo en ese sofá, completamente excitado. Ella, tímida se había ofrecido para aliviarle, pero el pelirrojo se había negado. "Estos días son para ti, princesa". Después le había ordenado acostarse en la cama y descansar a pesar de que ella había asegurado estar bien en el sofá. _Es agradable sentirse mimada otra vez. _

Rick se ocupó de las sartenes tal como había dicho y cuando todo estuvo listo dejó los platos apartados y tapados para que conservaran el calor. Pam dejó las bebidas sobre la isla y se sentó con un vaso de zumo en la mano. Richard le acercó una taza de café.

-Si no se levantan pronto se lo beberán frío; y el zumo sin vitaminas –comentó ella.

-Los llamaremos en un rato. Antes me apetece disfrutar de este café, contigo –dijo él, mirándola con cariño.

-Kate se pondrá celosa –se burló.

-No tiene motivo.

-Porque la quieres –aclaró ella. No lo preguntó, fue una afirmación. Rick bebió un sorbo de café y dejó la taza sobre la encimera, sujetándola con ambas manos, sintiendo como la cerámica le traspasaba el calor. Luego miró a su amiga, serio. Ella agachó la mirada, asustada –Lo siento –musitó. Él masculló algo en voz baja antes de colocar un dedo bajo su barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo.

-Había olvidado esa manía que tienes con ser tan directa –le dijo con suavidad.

-Perdóname. –Pam temblaba. Enseguida horribles recuerdos volvieron a su mente, apartándola del momento tranquilo y feliz que estaba viviendo con su amigo. _¿A ti qué coño te importa a donde he ido? ¡No, todavía no tengo trabajo, ¿estás contenta, zorra?! ¡Sí, me he ido de putas, vuelve a reprochármelo y te arrancaré la piel a tiras!_

-No pasa nada, cielo –Rick la rodeó con los brazos y masajeó sus hombros, tensos -. No pasa nada –murmuró, dándole un beso en el pelo.

-¿Va todo bien? –Kate, la sumisa de Rick, se acercó a ellos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y sólo iba vestida con una camisa masculina que Pam supuso era de él. La rubia se desembarazó de los brazos del escritor y empezó a coger platos, acercándolos a la isla, sin hablar, nerviosa. Rick estaba serio. –Deja que te ayude –la inspectora trató de coger el plato de tortitas de sus manos, pero Pam se aferró fuertemente a él, haciendo que cayera al suelo con gran estrepito, haciéndose añicos. Pam se arrodilló, murmurando disculpas y apresurándose a recogerlo todo, con las manos temblorosas. Rick y Kate intercambiaron una mirada. El escritor se agachó, sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón al oír sus torpes, nerviosas, asustadizas y completamente innecesarias disculpas.

-Lo siento… lo siento… no volverá a pasar… lo recogeré todo… lo siento…

-Pam –la llamó con dulzura -. Pam, mírame.

-Lo siento… lo siento, señor –gimió, como una niña. En ese momento Matt se acercó a ellos, interrogando a Kate con la mirada. Al ver los restos del plato y comida en el suelo y a Pam llorando arrodillada entre trocitos de vajilla comprendió. Rick se levantó, cediéndole su sitio.

-¿Nena? –le dijo con suavidad -. Cariño, ¿por qué no te sientas a disfrutar de este increíble desayuno? Yo recogeré esto.

-Yo no quería… -su voz sonaba herida, aterrada; su respiración entrecortada. Matt la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la dirigió hasta una de las sillas de la isla.

-Todo está bien, no pasa nada. Es sólo un plato. Vamos, toma un poco de agua –le entregó un vaso y la obligó a beberlo. Pam lentamente se fue calmando de su pequeño ataque. Para cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad Matt ya había recogido todo el estropicio y estaba sentado junto a ella. La anticuaria no se sintió capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirar al resto, se sentía muy avergonzada. –Aquí tienes –le dijo el pelirrojo -. Vamos, come, se enfriará. –Le había seleccionado para ella los trozos más crujientes de bacon; Pam murmuró un "gracias" en voz baja y al fin se atrevió a mirar al frente. Kate parecía concentrada en su plato, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Cuando dejó los cubiertos con un suspiro de felicidad le sonrió.

-Voy a echar mucho de menos comer así cuando volvamos a casa.

-Gracias… -murmuró.

Matt le dirigió una elocuente mirada a su amigo, quien asintió. Luego se dirigió hacia la inspectora.

-Kate, me he dejado unas bolsas en el coche, ¿me ayudas a traerlas?

Ella asintió, comprendiendo enseguida; se marcharon, dejándolos solos. Pam seguía triste. Rick tosió, llamando su atención. La miró con seriedad.

-Era un gran plato –afirmó -. Un gran plato… deberíamos dedicarles unas palabras, ¿no crees?

Pam frunció el ceño, apretó los labios.

-Yo soy el escritor, así que lo haré yo. –Rick se puso una mano en el pecho y bajó la mirada; su voz sonó grave, solemne.- A un buen plato, generoso y tranquilo; no daba problemas, sus compañeros de la alacena siempre lo recordarán como el más limpio, mejor decorado y…

-Idiota –riendo le tiró un trapo de cocina a la cara. Él lo dejó a un lado y se acercó a ella, abrazándola. Rick se apartó y luego suspiró, cuando habló su voz sonó sincera:

-Ayer pasé una de las mejores noches de mi vida –le confió. Pam esperó a que continuase -. Durante mucho tiempo me he acostado con todo tipo de mujeres, las he sometido, las he follado, no te diré que no he disfrutado con ellas pero…

-Con Kate es distinto –terminó ella. Rick asintió.

-Me quedé horas viéndola dormir. Sin tocarla, sin besarla, solo mirándola. No hacía eso desde… desde que Kyra se marchó. No esperaba volver a sentir algo así sólo con mirar.

-¿La quieres? –Esta vez no fue una afirmación, se lo preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, Rick se encogió de hombros.

-Hace mucho que decidí no volver a calificar algo como amor.

-Te lo preguntaré de otro modo, ¿crees que podrás vivir sin ella?

-No –contestó sin vacilar. No necesitó pensarlo. Pam abrió la boca, vacilante, él esperó.

-¿Y si ella decidiera que no puede ser sumisa? –Rick la miró sorprendido. El día anterior Kate no había mostrado ningún temor, ni había dudado. Se había comportado como una perfecta sumisa, estaba muy orgulloso de ella. ¿Por qué Pam dudaba? Ella observó la perplejidad en sus ojos y continuó: -Siempre es una posibilidad… yo estaba muy segura de que me gustaba sentir el control de un hombre en mi vida y ahora… -se le quebró la voz. Rick negó.

-Tú dejaste tu confianza en manos de un hombre que la despreció. No temes ser sumisa, cariño, sino volver a encontrar un amo que traicione esos sentimientos.

-¿Y Kate? –replicó, sin querer negar o aceptar esa idea.

-¿Hablabais de mí?

Kate se acercó a ellos; Matt se reunió junto a ella, frunciendo el entrecejo. –Esto de dejaros solos empieza a parecerme una mala idea –comentó. Matt se había ocupado de la doma de Pam años atrás, pero siempre había sentido cierta envidia de la complicidad entre Pam y Richard.

-No te pongas celoso. Sabes que soy sólo tuyo –se burló el escritor. Kate se rio, mirando a la otra mujer:

-¿Siempre están así?

-No, la noche en la que hicimos el trío estuvieron muy compenetrados –sonrió. La inspectora pasó la mirada de la anticuaria a su amante.

-¿Un trío? ¿Con ella?

-Pam, ¿qué dijimos de no comentar eso con nadie? –La voz del pelirrojo había cambiado, parecía enfadado. Rick por su parte tomó a su sumisa de la mano y se la llevó de allí. Pam había rotos las reglas. Y eso tenía sus consecuencias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Quítate la ropa –le ordenó fríamente. Pam se congeló ante el tono de su voz, recordando como esa frialdad la había atravesado una y otra vez, tiempo atrás.

_-¿No me has oído? ¡Muévete!_

_-Jack, por favor… -suplicó. Aún tenía un cardenal del día anterior, le dolía, muchísimo. _

_-¿Jack? –repitió en voz baja. La tomó del cuello, apretando con fuerza, hasta que le lloraron los ojos -. No soy Jack para ti, puta. Soy tu amo, haz lo que te digo o te arrepent…_

-¡Pam! Vuelve conmigo, nena.

El grito la hizo volver. Su exmarido no estaba por ninguna parte, en la cocina sólo estaban Pam y Matt. Matt, su actual amo, porque ella así lo quería. Se abrazó a sí misma, se sentía helada. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la abrazó, hablando sobre su oído. –Hago esto porque me importas y porque lo necesitas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-S… sí –tartamudeó. Matt se apartó de ella, su mirada de nuevo fría y se cruzó de brazos.

-Desnúdate. No quiero repetírtelo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –se atrevió a preguntar. Matt arqueó una ceja.

-Castigarte. Fuera la ropa, ahora.

-¿Cómo? –insistió ella. El veterinario negó; Pam quería llevar el control y él no iba a permitírselo.

-¿Cómo? –repitió -. Como yo quiera. Si quiero golpear tu trasero desnudo, lo haré; si quiero decirle a mi amigo que te azote con su cinturón, lo haré. Te castigaré como me dé la gana. Y Pam, estás vestida y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. Desnúdate, ¡ya!

Intentó calmarse, recordar que él jamás le haría daño. Se desnudó como pudo, su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y sus manos temblando. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Le dolería? _¡Tonta, claro que te va a doler, es un castigo!_ Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la castigasen de verdad. Mientras se quitaba el sujetador oyó como el amo se remangaba la camisa y alzó la mirada. Observó cómo Matt doblaba la manga sobre su codo y hacía lo mismo con la otra, tranquilo, sin perder la calma. Pam respiró hondo, aquel gesto siempre le había parecido intensamente erótico. Y con él, el miedo se marchó, al menos en su mayor parte. Jack nunca había sido amigo de la calma, siempre lo había acelerado todo, pero Matt no. Matt hacía las cosas a su ritmo y le había enseñado como la anticipación podía ser la mejor herramienta para despertar el deseo en alguien. Comenzó a excitarse, aun sabiendo que lo que vendría sería doloroso.

-Las bragas –Matt llamó su atención, indicándole que no había acabado. Se las quitó y las dejó en el suelo, a sus pies. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor y después señaló el cajón de los utensilios de cocina. – Busca algo ahí con lo que pueda azotarte.

Dejándola perpleja empezó a recoger los platos de la isla, silbando una cancioncilla. Unos segundos después se giró: -¿Pam? ¿No he sido claro?

-Lo siento –se apresuró a abrir el cajón y mirar. ¿Algo para azotarla de ahí? ¿Qué podía elegir? Mientras decidía una brisa atravesó la ventana. Pam se sobresaltó, al sentir el aire sobre sus nalgas desnudas. Buscó con la mirada las bragas, pero su amo adivinó las intenciones.

-Vístete sin permiso y te llevaré así al pueblo –le advirtió.

No se atrevería… ¿o sí? Matt como amo era inflexible, pero… La anticuaria decidió que no quería averiguarlo y desechó la idea de coger su ropa interior. Volvió a concentrarse en el cajón. ¿Qué diablos iba a elegir? ¿La espumadera? Dios, eso dolería. ¿La pequeña tabla de cortar con mango? O…

-Ya está, señor –anunció, preocupada, con poco entusiasmo. El amo tendió la mano, esperando. Aceptó la cuchara de madera que su sumisa le ofrecía y la examinó con atención.

-Buena elección –la felicitó -. Colócate sobre la isla, las piernas separadas, la cabeza gacha, el culo bien alto –le indicó.

-Sí, amo –musitó. La postura era excitante, pero la cuchara de madera no tenía ningún objetivo erótico. Quería causarle dolor para asegurarse de que no volviera a cometer el mismo error. Se colocó tal como le había ordenado y apretó los puños. Lo mejor de los castigos era el consuelo. Tras el dolor, vendrían sus abrazos. Con Jack no había sido así, no cuando mostró su verdadera cara. Con él los castigos habían acabado con horas de abandono y frío, pero Matt no era como él. Matt la cuidaría.

-Hago esto porque acordamos no hablar del trío con otros –le dijo -. Estoy enfadado, Pam.

-No fue mi intención –murmuró, suplicante.

-Lo sé –_Serás castigada igual_, no lo dijo, pero lo dio a entender. Pam cerró los ojos y entonces llegó. El primer azote con la cuchara de madera sobre su trasero. Gritó de dolor y se obligó a calmarse y no moverse. Matt acarició la zona golpeada, con suavidad. -¿Cuántos crees que mereces, princesa?

La ponía a prueba. Si decía un número razonable lo aceptaría, si optaba por su comodidad, serían muchos más. Pensó como un amo, se puso bajo la piel del pelirrojo, imaginando cuantos azotes le daría él y probó, tentando la suerte: -¿Quince?

Matt sopesó la oferta y después asintió. La chica no había pensado al hablar con la inspectora del trío, no era un error tan grave, no podía dejárselo pasar, pero tampoco tenía que alargarlo demasiado. Le acarició el pelo, con dulzura –Muy bien, cariño, has sido sincera y valiente, quince entonces.

Y cayó el siguiente, con la misma fuerza que el anterior. Gimió, dolorida y sintió como resbalaba sobre la encimera. Si al menos tuviera algo a lo que agarrarse… Matt volvió a acariciarla, sus dedos calmando la castigada piel. Arriba se escuchó movimiento y supuso que el escritor estaba conteniendo a la inspectora. Le sorprendía que ella no hubiera bajado aún y le hubiera apuntado con su arma. Quizás la charla que había tenido con Kate la había hecho entender. Notó como la mujer que esperaba otro azote se relajaba y alzó el brazo de nuevo.

-¡Ahh! –Se quejó. Tres, sólo iban tres y le dolía muchísimo. Apretó los dientes, odiaba gritar en un castigo, darle el gusto al amo. Y además Kate estaba arriba. Ella parecía tan fuerte… no quería parecer débil, no para esa mujer. Durante los dos siguientes se mordió el labio, con fuerza. Matt se colocó delante de ella, poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-Si te muerdes el labio te vas a hacer daño –la regañó.

-No quiero que me oigan –gimió. Matt miró hacia el techo, sorprendido y volvió a centrarse en ella.

-Es en mí en quien debes poner toda tu atención, Pam, no en ellos. Si te duele, grita. Me da igual lo que ellos piensen. Y a ti también debería darte igual.

-Creerá que soy débil –susurró, avergonzada. El pelirrojo le acarició el rostro.

-Un monstruo te hizo daño –le dijo en voz baja -. Y aun así estás aquí. No eres débil, eres muy valiente. Grita si quieres, cariño, eso no te hará débil. Si te oyen, que te oigan.

Volvió a colocarse detrás de ella y esperó a que su cuerpo le dijera que estaba lista para más. La azotó de nuevo, esta vez más suave, para seguidamente darle otro tan duro como los anteriores. Pam gritó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _Duele_. Uno tras otro los golpes cayeron sobre su culo, hasta que lo sintió en llamas. Los contó mentalmente. _Doce, todavía quedan tres… duele_

Se colocó de nuevo frente a ella y le limpió las lágrimas, con ternura, haciendo que salieran más. Pam jamás había entendido como la mano de un amo podía azotar con tanta dureza y al mismo tiempo limpiar las lágrimas con dulzura. Apretó la mejilla contra la palma, necesitando su consuelo. Matt se agachó y la besó, saboreando sus labios, salados por el llanto. –Sólo quedan tres, cariño –le dijo.

-Duele… -sollozó.

-Lo sé, princesa –respondió, sincero. Matt se acercó a su trasero, que había pasado del blanco al rosa en cuestión de segundos. Ahora estaba muy rojo, suspiró, tendría que echarle una pomada después, no quería que le salieran cardenales. Odiaba oír los sollozos ahogados de su sumisa, que no le temblase la mano a la hora de castigar no quería decir que disfrutase con aquello. Alzó el brazo y lo dejó caer; Pam aulló y se retorció, pero no paró. La sujetó con firmeza, impidiéndole mucho movimiento y le dio los dos últimos azotes, uno en cada mejilla. Después arrojó la cuchara a un lado y cogió en brazos a la mujer sollozante. Fue con ella hasta una salita y se sentó, Pam sobre su regazo, ladeada para evitar que su castigado trasero se rozara contra la tela de su pantalón. Le frotó la espalda, murmurando en voz baja: –Lo has hecho muy bien, estoy orgulloso. Ya ha pasado, mi niña, shhhh, ya está.

Estuvieron ahí sentados un buen rato; una media hora después ella no lloraba, pero aún soltaba pequeños hipidos. Matt jugaba con su pelo, enredando sus dedos en él, sin prisas. Pam podría necesitar toda la mañana para recuperarse y él se la daría. Ningún amo que se precie presionaría a una sumisa tras un castigo. Había un momento para cada cosa y ahora tocaba cariño y consuelo. Y eso le daría.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ella? –El pelirrojo alzó la vista, sorprendido. Kate los miraba desde la puerta, preocupada pero, y era aquello lo que extrañaba al amo, sin una mirada acusatoria. ¿Tanto había influido en la inspectora la charla que habían tenido un rato antes? Le dio un beso en el pelo a su sumisa antes de mirar hacia ella:

-Hay chocolate hecho en la nevera. ¿Podrías calentar una taza y traérsela?

-Claro.

-Gracias, Kate.

Cuando la inspectora se dirigió hacia la cocina el escritor la sustituyó. Se acercó a la pareja y le enseñó un bote de pomada.

-Gracias.

-De nada –murmuró, arrodillándose junto a ellos. Pam no reaccionó, tenía la cabeza enterrada entre el pecho del veterinario y su propio cabello. –Gírala –dijo en voz baja, sin querer molestarla mucho. Matt la colocó de tal manera que su trasero estaba al alcance de las manos del escritor. Rick aplicó un poco de pomada sobre su mano y la extendió sobre su culo. Pam siseó y se retorció. Su amo la sostuvo.

-Sólo será un momento, bonita. Tranquila… eso es, muy bien. –El escritor extendió bien la crema. Luego se incorporó, acariciando su cabello. Se giró, dispuesto a marcharse y dejarles intimidad, cuando la sumisa lo llamó, con una vocecilla culpable.

-Lo siento, Rick… -Él la miró, confuso y luego comprendió. Le pedía disculpas por haber hablado del trío, claro, él era la otra parte implicada. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, diciéndole lo que ella necesitaba oír.

-Te perdono, cariño. Ahora descansa.

Kate llegó en ese momento y sin decir nada le entregó la taza. Matt la tomó por ella y la probó, asegurándose de que estuviera a una buena temperatura. La acercó a los labios de Pam: -Bebe, cielo, te sentirás mejor.

Mientras le daba de beber observó a la otra pareja. Kate miraba a su amo, como si no supiera como actuar. Rick la tranquilizaba con la mirada. El veterinario quiso suavizar el ambiente, se suponía que el fin de semana en la playa sería relajante para las dos sumisas, no quería estropearlo. Con cuidado, obligó a Pam a mirarlo, parecía más tranquila.

La anticuaria se sentía mejor a pesar del dolor; las caricias y los mimos de su amo y la compresión de la pareja que los acompañaba la ayudaban. Había cometido un error pero ahora estaba saldado, los amos no volverían a mencionarlo, no cuando ella… -Lo siento amo –murmuró, su voz más sincera que nunca -. Siento haber hablado de lo que era un secreto nuestro.

-Lo sé, cielo. Borrón y cuenta nueva –le prometió. Pam, tímida le dio un beso en los labios, rezando para que él no la rechazara. Por supuesto no fue así: Matt le permitió tomar de él lo que quisiera, aceptando que se apartase con demasiado rapidez. Se puso en pie con ella, asegurándose de que las piernas la sostuvieran. Luego habló en voz alta, alegre. –Ahora me gustaría haceros una propuesta.

-¿Comprarme una cuchara de madera nueva? –preguntó Rick, molesto; Pam no pudo evitar reírse. Matt la rodeó con los brazos, aliviado.

-Hace un par de meses empecé un nuevo proyecto aquí, en los Hamptons.

-¿Has abierto otro refugio de animales? –se interesó el escritor.

-Así es, se aceptan donaciones, por cierto, pero a lo que iba: quería pasarme a ver qué tal están los chicos, pensé que os gustaría venir.

-A mí me encantaría –Kate respondió entusiasmada. Pam asintió. Rick se encogió de hombros.

-Si queréis pasar la mañana viendo bichos…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tú tienes un gato!

-Es sólo que cuando te dije de venir a mi casa en la playa pensaba más en ti tomando el sol desnuda –repuso. Matt se rio:

-Hay tiempo para eso –le dedicó una mirada lasciva a su sumisa, quien se ruborizó -. Además no te lo estaba ofreciendo a ti, se lo decía a ellas.

Ambas se miraron, divertidas. Pam parecía haber olvidado el castigo. Rick rodeó la cintura de Kate de forma posesiva, ésta lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Estaba celoso? -¿Podríais adelantaros? Dame la dirección e iremos en una hora, Kate y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí –replicó él, indicándole que cerrase la boca. Kate frunció levemente el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Pam le guiñó el ojo, confundiéndola aún más. ¿Qué sabía ella?

Matt apuntó en una libreta la dirección y luego tomó a su chica de la mano. –Creo que necesitas algo de ropa –comentó, pellizcando su trasero. Pam se sobresaltó y le dio un manotazo, corriendo escaleras arriba. El veterinario la siguió y la dejó atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Abarcó un pecho con la mano, juguetón, apoyando la otra junto al rostro de la rubia. Ella jadeó. Ahora que el efecto del castigo se había ido, el dolor era bien recibido, enviando chispas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Matt se acercó, atrapado su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirando suavemente de él.

-¿El dolor te excita, preciosa? –susurró, seductor. Pam asintió, cerrando los ojos, los labios de él trabajando ahora en su cuello, su mano apretando su trasero, calentándola. Matt la acarició entre las piernas, sus dedos volvieron húmedos. Chupó uno, haciendo un gesto de placer. –Eres deliciosa, pequeña. ¿Quieres?

-Sí –gimió. El amo llevó su mano hasta su boca; ella abrió los labios y su lengua jugó con sus dedos, lamiéndolos despacio. Se saboreó a sí misma y sintió como más humedad empapaba sus muslos. Matt volvió a tocarla allí, haciendo círculos perezosos sobre el clítoris, acercándola cada vez más al clímax. Y entonces paró. -¿Amo? –gimió, frustrada.

-Ve a vestirte, cariño. Te espero aquí.

-¿Me vas a dejar así? –se atrevió a preguntar, indignada. Él se rio, ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-Y lo que te queda. Ponte un vestido y sin bragas. Te quiero disponible para mí.

Ella apretó los labios, callándose el insulto que tenía preparado para él y fue hacia el armario. Se pudo un vestido liso, de tirantas, muy escotado y tal como el amo exigía, sin bragas. La falda le rozaba las rojas nalgas y la hacía gemir ante la sensación. Contuvo un grito al sentarse para ponerse los zapatos, unos altos tacones que estilizaban sus piernas. Pensó con envidia en las largas piernas de la inspectora y suspiró. Bueno, al menos ella tenía pechos. Demasiado grandes, observó con disgusto. Pero naturales. Y a Matt le encantaban.

-¿Nena? Si no estás lista en cinco minutos iré a por ti.

-¡No me metas prisa! –replicó. Su cuerpo se congeló de golpe, ¿qué había dicho? Matt se acercó, serio, ella alzó los brazos, en auto reflejo de protegerse el rostro. El pelirrojo la tocó, obligándola a mirarlo. Le sostuvo la mirada durante minutos, hasta que ella se relajó, bajando los brazos. –Lo siento… -murmuró. ¿Por qué se defendía de él? Matt no era un monstruo. El veterinario la ignoró y llevó su mano hasta el interior de su vestido, comprobando algo. Asintió, satisfecho e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

-Perfecto –comentó, penetrándola con él; una, dos, tres veces. El miedo fue ahuyentado para que el deseo pudiera regresar. Pam se cerró contra ese dedo, gimió, pero de nuevo, él se alejó. –Vamos, los perros te van a encantar.

Llegaron de la mano junto a los coches, Rick estaba allí, destapando un coche. Un ferrari. Para ellos. Matt lo miró como un niño pequeño, emocionado. La rubia se adelantó:

-¿Puedo llevarlo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ni hablar, conduzco yo! –protestó él, pero Pam ya miraba suplicante el escritor, quien acabó decidiendo. Matt negó con la cabeza.

-Hace contigo lo que quiere –se burló.

-Y contigo –replicó. Pam era la consentida del grupo, eso nadie lo dudaba. La anticuaria se sentó entusiasmada tras el volante y se levantó de golpe, aullando. Ambos la miraron, Matt se rio.

-¿Te duele algo, cielo?

-Cabrón –masculló. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta, tendiendo la mano.

-Las llaves, por favor. –Pam se rindió, demasiado iba a ser estar sentada sin moverse como para conducir. Rick se apiadó de ella, divertido.

-Te dejaré llevar el que tengo en la ciudad.

-Te tomo la palabra –contestó, frotándose el trasero, dolorida, antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, esta vez con mucho cuidado.

-Nos vemos allí en un rato –Rick se despidió de ellos. Matt asintió.

-Gracias por esto, a ver si funciona.

-Funcionará –aseguró, alejándose. Pam los miró, extrañada.

-¿Funcionará?

-Esto es los Hamptons, la playa de los ricos. Si ven a un tío entrando con un ferrari a un refugio pensarán: ¿mi vecino millonario va a donar en ese refugio y yo no?

-Y para demostrar que ellos también pueden sacarán el talonario –concluyó.

-Exacto. A menudo la solidaridad es sólo sinónimo de aparentar –murmuró.

-¿Y eso no te molesta?

-¿A mí? Si lo que quieren es hacerse una foto con un perrito abandonado para enseñarla a sus amigos, que se la hagan. A mí mientras que donen, me la suda –masculló y arrancó.

El refugio no estaba muy lejos, llegaron en un cuarto de hora. Pam admiró el edificio, no se parecía en nada a una perrera, sino que era una pequeña mansión. Matt la observó, sintiéndose orgulloso de su trabajo y tomando de la mano a la mujer se dirigió a la entrada. Allí un chico de poco más de veinte años los recibió:

-Señor Anderson, señorita.

-Michael, te he dicho en mil idiomas que me llames Matt. Pam, él es Michael, es uno de los cuidadores.

-Encantada.

-Un placer.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Matt le preguntó, serio. El joven suspiró.

-Tranquilo, Holly no ha podido venir, está enferma así que estamos solos Alex, Danielle y yo. Ya les hemos dado las raciones diarias. Ah y creo que Nilo se ha hecho algo en una pata, está cojeando.

-Le echaré un vistazo –dijo -. ¿Estás tú en la recepción?

-Sí. He vuelto a llamar a la agencia, se suponía que nos mandarían a alguien para ocuparse de esto, pero nada.

-Les llamaré luego –dijo, de mal humor -. ¿Alguna donación?

-Una típica Paris Hilton que no ha querido ni darme la mano y un anciano muy agradable. No sólo nos ha hecho una donación de 3000 dólares sino que además se ha llevado a Leo.

-¡Eso es genial! –Matt por primera vez pareció contento. Pam no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de él, se le veía tan preocupado por esos animales… El veterinario se volvió hacia ella.

-Vamos, te enseñaré a los chicos –Luego miró al muchacho -. En un rato vendrán una pareja de amigos, déjalos pasar.

-De acuerdo, estaré atento.

-Vamos, nena.

La llevó hasta una puerta situada en un pasillo del edificio que daba a un precioso jardín, le recordaba al claustro de un convento, sólo que en los pórticos se disponían las perreras, todas ellas amplias y limpias. Había unas diez, cada una de ellas de unos diez metros cuadrados y sorprendentemente con las puertas abiertas. El jardín disponía de un pequeño estanque, de agua limpia, además de algunos árboles que daban sombra. Los perros vagaban allí a sus anchas. Pam lo miró, maravillada.

-Esto es precioso.

-Quería algo cómodo, las típicas perreras me dan nauseas –dijo.

-¿Cuántos animales tenéis aquí?

-Veinte perros adultos en este patio, dos en cada perrera; diez cachorros en un patio más pequeño que te enseñaré ahora y quince gatos, catorce ahora que se han llevado a Leo. Podríamos albergar más, pero prefiero la comodidad a la aglomeración.

-¿Qué instalaciones tenéis?

-En la planta baja de la mansión tenemos la recepción, mi despacho y la gatera, que comunica con un patio cerrado que hace las veces de cajón de arena y sala de juegos. Allí los mininos se divierten y toman el sol, seguros y apartados de los perros. En el piso superior tenemos la enfermería, con una sala que uso de quirófano; allí es donde los esterilizo.

-¿A todos?

-Sí, no puedo permitirme que tengan crías. Los cachorros y gatitos que tenemos aquí son recogidos; en el refugio sólo han nacido tres perritos porque la madre ya venía preñada.

-Vaya…

-A Still le has caído bien –anunció, divertido. Un chucho sin raza que identificar se acercó a ellos, meneando el rabo y le olió la mano a la anticuaria. Pam se arrodilló y lo acarició entre las orejas. El perro le recompensó con un lametón en la mejilla.

-Es adorable. ¿Still? –repitió, con curiosidad.

-Cuando lo encontramos tenía tanto miedo que no se movía, por eso le llamamos así. Ven aquí chico –lo llamó. El perro dio un par de ladridos y apoyó las patas en la camisa del veterinario. Era tan grande que lo tiró al suelo. Matt soltó una carcajada y le dedicó unas caricias antes de levantarse y coger a Pam de la mano. Paseó por el jardín con ella, presentándole a cada animal.

-Ella es Nymeria, Holly es fan de Juego de Tronos y le puso el nombre –señaló a una bonita perra de raza labrador, de unos seis meses -. Ese de ahí Grey, se lo pusimos porque todas las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies –Pam puso los ojos en blanco pero acarició el animal. Ojos grises y aire presuntuoso, un nombre bastante acertado. –Audrey –señaló a una galga de ojos tristes que yacía en su perrera, echa un ovillo -. Es mi favorita, la pobrecilla aún no ha superado el miedo a los humanos. Cuando la encontramos tenía sarna, una pata y dos costillas rotas –murmuró.

-Pobrecilla –Pam se acercó, entrando en la perrera, invadiendo el espacio del animal. Audrey se alejó, aterrada –No voy a hacerte daño –murmuró -. Ven aquí, preciosa… -le habló con voz dulce, acercándose despacio. Tentativamente colocó una mano sobre su lomo, ella aulló. –Es difícil confiar de nuevo, lo sé –susurró, dándole un par de palmaditas y saliendo. Matt no dijo nada, sólo le tendió la mano y continuó con las presentaciones, aunque a Pam no se le escapó la tierna caricia que le dio con el pulgar.

Uno a uno le presentó a los veinte perros, doce machos y ocho hembras. Pam jugó con todos y les dedicó mimos y atenciones, pero ninguno de ellos les llamó la atención como Audrey. Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, señalando a la galga.

-¿Por qué Audrey?

-Estaba excesivamente delgada pero aun así todos nos enamoramos de ella. Es nuestra favorita.

-Quiero quedármela –murmuró. Matt la miró, sorprendida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Yo… sí, estoy segura.

Matt no pudo evitarlo, la tomó de la cintura y la besó, impetuosamente.

-¡Ehhh! Que hay perros delante –Rick y Kate se acercaban a ellos, seguidos por Michael. El veterinario fulminó a su amigo con la mirada antes de volverse hacia Pam.

-Está aterrada, va a ser difícil que confíe en ti, Pam. Piénsatelo bien, ¿de acuerdo? Si mañana sigues sin cambiar de opinión te arreglaré los papeles.

-Está bien –respondió aunque ella no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Audrey se merecía una oportunidad, la misma que Matt le estaba dando a ella. El pelirrojo que hablaba con la pareja recien llegada se dirigió a ella:

-¿Quieres ver a los cachorros?

-Sí.

-Espera –Kate señaló a un bonito animal crema, de ojos oscuros y tiernos. -¿Cómo se llama ese?

-Royal –respondió Michael-. -Es un tío divertido, todo el día de juerga y muy leal. Durante los primeros días no dejó que nadie se acercase a Audrey, se autoproclamó su protector.

-¿Estás pensando en adoptar un perro? –Rick la miró con curiosidad. Kate negó.

-No… estaría demasiado tiempo solo, es sólo que, me resulta familiar.

Matt llevó al resto a ver a los cachorros y tomando a una bola de pelo negro de poco más de dos meses se dirigió al cuidador: -Le echaré un vistazo a esa pata, ¿les enseñas al resto y a los gatos?

-Claro.

-Voy contigo –Pam siguió al veterinario, quien le indicó que la siguiese hasta el interior de la mansión. La enfermería era amplia y olía bien. Matt dejó al animal sobre la camilla y se puso la bata blanca antes de examinarlo. -¿Está bien? –preguntó. Él asintió, sacando un bote de galletas para cachorros y dándole una al perrito.

-Sí, está bien. ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte a Audrey?

-¿No se supone que tienes que insistir para que adopten a los animales y no para que los dejen aquí?

-Antes de insistir tengo que asegurarme de que se los lleve la persona adecuada.

-¿Crees que no puedo cuidar de ella? –preguntó, herida. _Por supuesto, la pobre maltratada no había podido cuidar de sí misma, como iba a hacerlo de otro ser vivo_. Se apartó de él, saliendo de la enfermería. Matt apretó los dientes y tomando al cachorro la siguió.

-Pam, Pam espera, no quería decir eso.

-¡Entonces que querías decir! –gritó, furiosa. El pelirrojo alzó las manos, apaciguador; con una aún sostenía al cachorro quien ladró para que lo dejaran en el suelo.

-Sé que puedes cuidar de ella, es sólo que… ¿crees que podrás curarla sin que eso te afecte a ti?

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Ella merece una oportunidad y yo también –dijo, desafiante. Él asintió, culpable. Pam lo miró aún tensa y luego sonrió, con malicia. –Nilo acaba de mearse en tus zapatos. Es una pena, parecían muy caros –se marchó, disfrutando al oírlo maldecir. Estaba decidida: cuando volvieran a Nueva York, Audrey se iba con ellos.

* * *

**No tengo tiempo para revisarlo y ver las faltas, si encontráis alguna lo siento, lo corregiré cuando pueda. Besos y gracias por leer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Va todo bien?

Michael los había dejado solos en la perrera para hacer sus tareas. Kate miraba con curiosidad a la pareja. Pam asintió, tensa, mientras el veterinario dejaba al cachorro en el suelo. Rick jugaba con dos perritos cuando alzó la mirada hacia su amigo, tratando de no reírse:

-¿Te ha meado el perro encima?

-¡Cállate! –ladró -. Voy a cambiarme, vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Tienes ropa aquí? –La inspectora parecía sorprendida.

-Los perros le mearán con frecuencia –dijo Pam, con satisfacción. Matt la fulminó, su rostro se volvió duro:

-Ven conmigo. –La rubia negó, caminando hacia el patio principal.

–Iré a ver a Audrey.

-¡Pam!

Ella lo ignoró, Matt hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Kate lo sujetó del brazo. –No sé qué le has hecho, pero deja que vaya yo.

-Pero…

-Tú ve a cambiarte, apestas –y fue junto a la otra. Matt se volvió para ver como el escritor ocultaba su risa.

-¡Qué!

-En un minuto una sumisa te ha ignorado y la otra te ha dado órdenes. Tu mamá estaría orgullosa.

-Gilipollas –masculló antes de entrar en la mansión.

Pam entró en la perrera donde Audrey se estiraba. La galga caminó hacia atrás, con el rabo entre las patas al ver que se acercaban visitas. Visitas desconocidas para la perrita, que sólo había recibido cariño de los cuidadores del refugio. Kate se mantuvo fuera, observándolas a ambas.

-Ven… ven aquí preciosa –la llamó, poniéndose en cuclillas, pero Audrey no estaba por la labor. –Vamos, no voy a hacerte nada, ven conmigo chica –cogió un par de galletitas con forma de hueso que encontró en un estante en la perrera y tendió su mano -¿No quieres? Está muy rico –insistió.

-Pobrecilla, está aterrada.

-Matt dice que estaba muy mal cuando la encontraron –dijo con tristeza -. Quiero quedármela.

-Podríais cuidaros la una a la otra –comentó Kate y luego sonrió -. Mira.

Pam se volvió, feliz. Audrey se acercaba despacio, olisqueando. La anticuaria no se movió, sólo esperó, paciente hasta que la perra estuvo a escasos pasos de ella. Alzó un poco la mano, tranquila. El animal cogió entre sus dientes las galletas y luego se alejó a su rincón, donde se las comió. Luego la miró y soltó un ladrido. Se acercó de nuevo, un poco más animada y esta vez no se apartó cuando la humana le dio un par de caricias. –Eso es –murmuró -. Buena chica.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Matt?

-No cree que deba quedarme con Audrey.

-Yo no he dicho eso –Matt llegó junto a ellas, seguido de Rick -. Sólo me preocupa el efecto que ella pueda tener en ti.

-Por Dios es un perro, ¿qué va a hacerle? –Kate bufó.

-Teme que me vea reflejada en ella –dijo Pam, con desdén -. Ya ves, como soy la pobre maltratada no puedo mirar a esta perrita sin echarme a llorar -ironizó.

-Pam… te la estás buscando –Matt parecía muy enfadado. La sumisa salió de la perrera, desafiante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Rick la miraba con la boca abierta, ¿dónde estaba la asustadiza Pam? Kate por su parte sonreía, con orgullo. Incluso Pam estaba sorprendida de su propio comportamiento, pero no podía evitarlo, una fuerza interior la llevaba a luchar por la perrita que la miraba con ojos tristes y dulces a la vez.

Matt estaba tenso y a la vez sentía un deje de orgullo al ver como su sumisa por fin se atrevía a enfrentarlo sin temor. Él quería su sumisión, no su miedo. Se cruzó de brazos, decidido a empujarla un poquito más:

-¿Me estás desafiando, nena? ¿Es qué no has tenido suficiente con lo de hoy?

-Quiero llevarme a Audrey –respondió ella, la voz un poco temblorosa ante la mención del castigo, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme.

-Eso ya lo has dicho –respondió -. Lo que todavía no tengo muy claro es por qué deberías quedártela.

Kate soltó un gruñido, pero antes de que dijese nada Rick la trajo hacia sí y la besó, hasta dejarla sin aliento. La inspectora se apartó, mareada por la sorpresa. –Vamos –dijo él -. Vamos a ver los gatos, estoy pensando en llevarle un compañero a Isis.

La pareja se marchó, dejando a una anticuaria indignada que apretaba los puños y a un veterinario que se sentía culpable por hacerla pasar un mal rato. Pero le gustase o no, Pam tenía que empezar a defenderse; la sumisa necesitaba recuperar la confianza en sí misma.

-¿Y bien? –la presionó -. ¿Por qué crees que eres buena para ella? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué crees que es ella buena para ti? ¿Cómo sé que no te vas a echar a llorar en cuanto te sientas identificada con Audrey?

-Yo… ¡yo no soy débil! ¡No hables como si lo fuera! –vociferó -. Ella tiene miedo, vale yo también… pero… ¡pero podemos cuidarnos la una a la otra!

-Creía que pensabas que no podías cuidar de nadie –dijo suavemente, provocándola, sabiendo que estaba llegando al límite. Pam miró al suelo; el veterinario se tensó, pensando que se había pasado de la raya, pero entonces ella volvió a levantar la barbilla, sus ojos brillantes por lágrimas de rabia.

-¿Cómo voy a dejar de verme a mí misma como una inútil si no me das la oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario? Necesito cuidar de ella, quiero cuidar de ella –señaló a la perrita -. Por Audrey. Y por mí -susurró.

Matt se acercó a ella, limpiándole una lágrima que había escapado y ahora corría libre por su mejilla. Pam pensó en ese instante que Matt no hacía otra cosa que limpiarle las lágrimas, pero no tuvo tiempo para avergonzarse por ello. El pelirrojo se arrodilló junto a la puerta de la perrera, Audrey se acercó a él, moviendo ligeramente el rabo. –Hola, amiga –le dijo en voz baja -. Te he encontrado una familia. No es un matrimonio con niños pero creo que te gustará. Es divertida, lista y muy cariñosa, te caerá bien. Ella también ha sufrido mucho, igual que tú –continuó hablando con el animal, como si estuviera seguro de que la galga entendía todo lo que le estaba diciendo -. Confío en ti para que me la cuides –añadió. Pam lo miraba boquiabierta, ¿Matt la estaba poniendo bajo la protección de Audrey? –pero sobre todo, confío en ella para que cuide de ti. –Audrey le lamió la mano, Matt curvo sus labios hacia arriba -. Ya verás, vais a ser muy felices juntas. ¿Qué me dices?

La perra soltó un par de ladridos, Matt le acarició la cabeza, efusivo y se levantó, satisfecho para volverse hacia Pam, quien no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Gracias –susurró. Él se permitió disfrutar de su abrazo unos segundos más antes de alejarse al ver que Danielle, una de las cuidadoras, entraba en el patio. Era una chica joven, tendría la edad de Michael y a Pam no se le escapó la mirada encendida que le lanzó a su amo. Matt sin embargo no pareció percatarse de ello.

-Mañana vendremos a por ella –le dijo -. Quiero que pase una última noche aquí, con los perros y los chicos. Además, dudo mucho que Rick quiera tenerla en su casa.

-Está bien –miró a su recién adoptada mascota y luego dirigió la vista hacia la mansión, donde la otra pareja había ido a conocer a los gatos. -¿De verdad va Rick a quedarse con un gato?

-Más le vale, ahora que lo ha dicho o se va de aquí con uno o con 5000 dólares menos en su cuenta.

-Harías cualquiera cosa por estos animales, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué me hablas, soy un tipo duro, nada de sentimentalismos –repuso, pero sus ojos brillaban al mirar a su alrededor. Pam lo besó en la mejilla, hablando en su oído:

-Un tipo duro que no teme a las lágrimas de una mujer.

Tras despedirse de Audrey, asegurándole que volverían a por ella al día siguiente, entraron en la gatera cogidos de la mano, donde les esperaba una curiosa estampa. Rick estaba sentado en el suelo, con dos gatos en su regazo, uno más pequeño subido a su hombro y otro apoyado en su pecho. Matt se acercó, boquiabierto. Pam parecía tan sorprendida como él y Kate seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos. El pelirrojo se dirigió a esta última:

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sabía que le gustaban los gatos, pero esto… justo antes de que llegaseis tenía a otro más medio dormido en su pierna.

-Sois una monada, no sé con cual de vosotros quedarme –decía, mirándolos a todos.

-Nunca más podré tomarlo en serio como amo –observó Kate.

-Yo tampoco.

-Rick, tío, estás echando tu fama a perder.

-Ignoradlos, pequeños, los tres están celosos de que me prefiráis a mí.

-Da miedo.

-Mucho. Creo que voy a esperaros fuera –Pam fue hacia la salida, seguida de Kate, que no daba crédito. Esperaron apoyadas en los coches, la inspectora aún perpleja. Pam soltó una risita: -Tendrías que verte la cara.

-El mismo hombre que me azota el culo y me folla como un animal acuna gatitos. Da mal rollo.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, el día en que te apetezca una zurra sólo tienes que recordarle este momento.

-Hablando de zurras, ¿qué tal tu culo?

-Aún duele –respondió, haciendo una mueca -. Pero eso es lo de menos, el muy cabrón después se dedicó a ponerme cachonda y dejarme a medias.

-No se te ha notado nada –observó.

-Al entrar y ver a los perros se me ha pasado el subidón –se encogió de hombros -. Pero ahora… esto de no llevar bragas y que me dé el aire ahí abajo no ayuda nada.

-¿Necesitas que te calme un poquito, nena? –Matt estaba detrás de ella, una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo masculino en el rostro. Pam se mordió la lengua. Kate miró hacia la mansión:

-¿Dónde está Rick?

-Terminando de rellenar los papeles de la adopción de Alexis.

-¿Alexis? –repitieron ambas a la vez.

-La gata que acaba de adoptar. Pelirroja y con los ojos azules, a mí me recuerda mucho a Martha.

-¿Ha adoptado a un gato que se parece a su madre? –Pam estaba perpleja.

-¿Conocéis a su madre?

-Claro –respondieron los dos, sorprendidos ante la pregunta. –Mira, ahí viene tu amo –Richard Castle llevaba envuelta en una manta a una gatita de poco más de tres meses, mirándola embobado, los ojos tiernos. –Esto empieza a darme miedo hasta a mí –comentó Matt, tirando de Pam para conducirla hasta el coche.

Ya dentro, a salvo de la azucarada escena, Pam no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El pelirrojo la miró y al final la acompañó, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Dios, ¿has visto la cara de ella? Pobre…

-Va a ser divertido verlos hoy en la mazmorra –se rio él. Pam seguía riéndose, cuando se encontró con el rostro de Rick a escasos centímetros del suyo, serio. La rubia tragó saliva, pero él la ignoró, dirigiéndose al veterinario.

-Si tú y tu sumisa habéis terminado de reíros de mí, quizás quieras llevarla hasta la playa. Me han dicho que han puesto un mercadillo de antigüedades.

-¡Un mercadillo! –A ella se le iluminaron los ojos, aunque su entusiasmo duró poco cuando la mirada fría del amo volvió a fijarse en ella.

-Nos veremos esta noche, en el cuarto de juegos –dijo en voz baja, helada. Pam miró al frente, nerviosa, perdiéndose como los ojos del escritor brillaban con humor.

Matt arrancó, echando una ojeada a la chica que parecía asustada. –Tranquila, cariño, yo te protegeré del hombre que susurraba a los gatos –Al final no pudo evitar hacerla reír.

El trayecto hacia la playa no sería muy largo, pero Matt decidió que aprovecharía el tiempo, no había olvidado la conversación que su sumisa había tenido con la inspectora. Sin apartar la vista de la carretera habló, su voz grave, sexy.

-¿Pam? Levántate un poco el vestido y separa las rodillas.

La sumisa se humedeció al instante, sólo con oírle sus pezones se apretaron bajo su vestido. Obedeció, su mano temblorosa por la excitación, mirando a su alrededor. La carretera estaba tranquila.

Dejando una mano sobre el volante acercó la otra hacia los labios de su sumisa: -Chupa –ordenó, su voz tranquila; un amo no tenía la necesidad de gritar, las órdenes susurradas y calmadas eran mucho más efectivas y conseguían su propósito, excitarla a ella. Pam abrió la boca, y lamió uno de sus dedos, luego dos, cubriéndolos de saliva. Él la dejó hacer antes de apartarlos.

-Voy a meterlos en tu coño –le dijo -. Espero que estés mojada –añadió, la voz perversamente erótica, anunciando un sensual castigo si no era así. Pam gimió, la mano de su amo vagaba sobre su muslo, jugando con ella, levantándole un poco más la falda. Poco a poco se perdió bajo la tela, encontrando su entrada anegada con sus fluidos. Matt esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, su mirada nunca se apartó de la carretera. –Sí –susurró -. Empapada, justo como a mí me gusta –hacía círculos alrededor del clítoris, torturándola con caricias muy ligeras aumentando el calor, poco a poco. Pam intentó juntar las piernas, buscando algo de alivio, recibiendo una fuerte bofetada sobre su muslo. Su mano ya no jugaba entre sus pliegues; gimoteó, frustrada.

-¿Vas a estarte quieta? –preguntó, con paciencia.

-Sí, amo –gimió, suplicante.

-Ábrete más –ordenó -. Te quiero bien disponible para mí.

Ella obedeció, separando las piernas todo lo que podía en el vehículo. Matt giró la cabeza apenas un segundo para comprobarlo antes de volver a mirar al frente. Esperó un par de minutos, aumentando su ansiedad y su necesidad. Luego volvió a tocarla, justo sobre el hinchado clítoris, que pellizcó suavemente entre sus dedos.

-Amo… -suplicó, arqueándose en su asiento. Él no respondió, siguió masturbándola, tratando de ignorar el dolor de dentro de sus pantalones. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando la penetró con un dedo, sus paredes internas tan hinchadas que lo sentía enorme. –Por favor –gimió, pero entonces Matt se retiró, llevando los dedos a su boca, limpiándolos, haciendo un gesto de placer, como si saboreara un delicioso helado. Pam lo miró confusa, sentía que estaba a punto de empezar a arder. -¿Amo?

-No te correrás ahora –se limitó a decir.

-Pero…

-Te quiero así, preciosa, muriéndote de la necesidad. Esta noche entenderás porqué. –No le dijo que tenía pensando volver a empujarla y probar de nuevo la Cruz de San Andrés, ella misma lo comprendería, cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Pam murmuró un insulto por lo bajo que él oyó bastante bien, pero no se lo tuvo en cuenta, la pobre debía estar deseando su muerte en ese momento. –Hemos llegado –anunció, señalando el cartel con el "FERIA DE ANTIGÜEDADES" que colgaba entre dos farolas. Vamos.

* * *

**El próximo será del amo, lo prometo. Gracias por leer =)**


End file.
